Dying Love
by Happii Haden
Summary: Major fluff, i was bored so i made a really weird story...okey


_**I is back! yeah probably wondering why I ain't working on Akatsuki Karaoke Night...well in my profile it says I must have at least 5 reviews for a new chapter. So review...this is really sad... I have no idea how this came into my head but, its quite depressing actually.  
**_

_**Warning**__**: contains the following: sadness, anger, homophobia (which I quite despise X|), a man puppet in love with a homophobic blonde, swearing, character death, hate, and Akatsuki bull shit**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! I do own the plot though.**_

_**oh this is in Sasori's P.O.V**_

I blink. The light is dim, its hard to see. Though I don't mind. I blink again, trying to adjust to the dark. Sighing, I turn around to see my partner. He is sleeping. Deidara. Him. He is the one I can't stop thinking of day and night. Why? Because I love him. I left my emotions years ago but he, Deidara, has brought all those emotions back. I don't know how but, he did. I'm staring at him sleeping. I feel a lot of things now because of him. I feel love, anger, and sadness. Love, I guess I never really liked girls to much. Growing up in a house with a naggy old woman really leaves a big impact on you. Though Granny did teach me a few things. But women are a different story. I don't know, I'm just not attracted to their 'parts'. The guys here are usually talking about that kind of stuff and when they ask me I shrug and tell them I have no emotions.

Anger, oh how I hate it when Deidara is in those conversations. Jealous perhaps? I guess so. That might explain why I'm so cruel towards him. He really doesn't care I suppose. He seems fine to me. Were shinobi so I guess that's expected. Why must I have these stupid emotions. I feel like breaking something. But, I don't want to disturb his sleeping. He's quite, might I say adorable? No, more than that. He is beautiful. Like a piece of art. He is art. Another quiet sigh and I walk over to him. Snoring slightly, I can't help but smile. It's been awhile since I've actually smiled. I can't even remember the last time I smiled. My mind wonders back to him. His long golden hair spewed out on the pillow. It looks so soft. I wish I could feel, though I can only imagine. I want to touch it. I have no idea why. I can't feel it like I said, but this I wish to touch it. The temptation is too great. I reach out, my hand nearing his hair. When I finally reach my destination I stroke it softly. Though I can't feel it, I imagine it must feel soft as silk. I pull my hand away and stare at it. I put my arm down and stare at him again.

We have a mission tomorrow so I guess I should go make some extra prepares to my puppets. Sitting back down I think about how mentally depressed I am. Sadness, if I could cry I think I would have. Those words were very hurtful especially when they came from him. It was on a mission to collect information on the kazekage. We were just heading back from a shop. The shop owner gave us some important information. Figuring, that was all we needed we decided, well Deidara, decided to stop at a dango shop. When we reached our destination, we took our seats and waited. A woman with fairly big breast came out to take our order. I saw him smirk and flirt wait the woman. My heart began to ache. So I snapped at him. "quite flirting and get your damn food. You know how I hate waiting. And knowing Nagato, he doesn't like to either." Nagato is Pein's real name. We are forbidded to call him that, unless it was needed on a mission. Deidara rolled his eyes at me. It pissed me off so I carefully studied the woman, taking note she was well indeed married. So I added "plus she's married."

Deidara asked the woman if she was and she nodded. "damn, un..." he mumbled. Though I didn't show it, I smiled. Once she gave him his food. We started to head off again. That's when it went downhill. "ugh would you look at that, un!" he said. I turned to see what he was looking at. Two boys were walking hand in hand, giving small pecks to each other. It was really adorable. I shrugged and questioned. "what of it?" Deidara spit in disgust. "stupid fags like them deserves to die, un" my frown dropped even more. That word, for I don't know why, hurt so much. What had they done? They were only showing love to each other. Is that so wrong? Apparently in Deidara's eyes. I shrugged and watched them. "I'll be right back Danna, un" I gave a small nod. He walked up to the teenage boys. My heart sank ever so more, when I saw the other frown. The boy gripped the other's hand tightly. The other seemed furious. He yelled at Deidara, which only made him smirk. He reached into his back pouch. My eyes widened. I quickly ran towards him grabbing his arm. I hissed at him. "do you really want to get caught, brat?" he rolled his eyes.

"they deserve to die, un" he said narrowing his eyes at the boys. They took a step back. "brat, leave it. We were given orders. Was this one of them? No I think not. Were leaving now, brat" I snapped and started dragging him back. He grunted and then quickly threw the bombs at the boys. "Deidara!" I snapped. He started to laugh when he saw the other boy crying at the loss of his lover. I let go of him and slapped him hard in the face. "what the hell was that, brat! Didn't I just say not to do it? You never listen! Were leaving now!" I slapped him again. He angry glared at me. His hand went to smack me. I grabbed it and punched him in the stomach. "Leaving. Now. Brat." he coughed up some blood and made his clay bird. We reached the base and everything returned to normal.

Now that I finished all repairs and extras I am waiting for morning. I hate waiting. Our mission is to capture the jinjuriki. The one-tail. Sigh. This is irritating. Well I guess I'll lay down. I mean why let a bed go to waste? I lay down my mind clouded with thoughts of my partner and the mission. As the sun finally starts to show I get up and go to wake up Deidara. I give him a particularly hard shove and say, "wake up brat" he groans and sits up. My heart beat sped at the closeness of our faces. I pull away. He's half asleep so it really wont matter. To me it did though. He yawned and got up to go get dressed. Being a puppet is very depressing. Though I don't regret it. Finally after hearing the okay from Leader-Sama we take off. I hid in the shadows when he went after the kazekage that night. I heard an explosion. Rolling my eyes I sit impatiently for him to come back. A few more explosions and then it all became quiet. Either he lost or won. Hoping it was the latter I moved from my spot to look. To my relief it was the latter. We traveled quietly. It was surprising but I didn't question it.

We've been traveling for awhile and covering our tracks is tiresome. I have no clue why he didn't travel on his bird, but next to it. Perhaps, he just felt like walking? I don't know but I quite like his company. All was good until the jinjuriki's brother came and attacked us. I mentally sighed. I sent Deidara ahead so the jinjuriki could be extracted quicker. So it left me with the nuisance. He was a puppeteer as well. But he lacked years of experience. When the battle ended I quickly rejoined the awaiting blonde. I had to fix his arm that had been ripped off by the jinjuriki's sand. Extracting the jinjuriki was quite irritating and tiresome. Patients had left me long ago. We were awaiting for a attack from some group of Konoha nins. Luckily, we got to extract the jinjuriki fully so all we had to do was wait. Ugh, waiting. So yeah, I'm just staring at the cave wall. Itachi and Kisame sent off some genjustu to distract the enemy. Deidara is sitting on top of the jinjuriki. This is irritating the hell out of me. Right now I could be making puppets or I don't know something better. I hear a rumble. Looks like their here. Time to fight. Their goes the cave wall. Some pink haired girl knocked it down. Ugh theirs Chiyo. This is gonna be fun.

~Time Skip~

they smashed Hiruko, and my other body is trapped. Luckily I made another replacement of me. Though the heart container is in the middle and well I don't have my regular weapons. Sighing. Shit looks like I'm caught. Granny Chiyo is reusing my parents. I miss them. Maybe I could be with them. That would mean leaving Deidara. 'People like them deserve to die, un' I hear his voice. I guess I should die? Sigh. For you Deidara, I guess I will have to. She sends the puppets my way. I don't move. They actually think they got me. No I just didn't move. "he could have moved" I hear Granny say. Smart hag. The pink haired bitch just yells at me asking for information on Itachi's younger borthers location. I tell her what she wants to hear. They eventually go away and yet I'm still barely living. Oh hey looks it's Deidara, Zetsu, and uhm..some other person with a swirly mask. Hey, he is walking over to my ring. I guess they already found my replacement.

Deidara is walking up to me. He looks at me and smirks. I roll my eyes. His face paled. Well it looks like he found out I was sorta alive. Shit the blood loss is increasing. "Danna, un?" Zetsu looks over at him and shakes his head. I look at Deidara raising my hand weakly to his cheek. I stroke it. If I could feel, I think it would feel soft. A look of disgust appears on his face. He tries to get out of my reach I use both hands to hold him in place. I bring him down and his lips are on my cold wooden ones. Now he's furious. Like I care. I'm dying. Dying because of love. Before my world goes black I say " I love you Deidara" my eyes shut and all I can hear his whimper and then nothing. I'm free now.

~in heaven~

_I'm in heaven now. With my parents and God. Its quite nice. God told me that you could possibly join me. It all depends on your actions. If your wondering what that means, I'm sorry I cant say. It's sad though. I cant be with you. But it's not like you love me back. Oh well. My parents are happy to see me. I'm not a puppet anymore. Though I looks the same, just with out all the extra stuff. Well sorry I cant write that much. I really have nothing better to say. Hope to see you soon. I love you for all eternity._

_Sasori_

~on earth, Regular P.O.V~

A note fell from the sky into a blonde's hands. "what's this, un?" Deidara said as he opened it. "a letter, un...from Sasori!" Deidara read over the letter. He clutched it in his hand. Over the year he discovered that the whole Akatsuki were gay. And each two man cell were in love with each other. When he returned to Iwagakure he couldn't even look at them. They had taught him to be homophobic. The last words that went through his head were " I love you, Deidara" his Danna died right then. He couldn't believe it. He always felt somewhat attracted but not enough for love. His inner conscience wouldn't let him submit. But now, this letter. Though he didn't know it. Soon he would be joining his Danna in God's Kingdom. After the fight with Sasuke. Then they would be together. With out regelations. Or would they?

_**That was fun to write. Well I was bored so yeah. I'm seriously thinking bout making a longer story soon so until then...you'll have to read one-shots!**_


End file.
